Numbers and Notes
by inthedivergentfourtris
Summary: The Divergent gang are in High School, when a new and guarded student joins them in their Sophomore year. She goes by Six, but nobody knows why, and nobody has the guts to ask, except for one person who knows the most about her. How does he get close enough to learn, when they have such a bad start? Fourtris
1. Six

-Tris POV-

"You must be Beatrice." The lady at the office desk says, nodding to me. I shake my head. "I'm Six." She studies me for a moment, and then understands.

"I will have your schedule updated to that." I smile my thanks. In about five minutes, she had it printed out. "There you are." I nod, and turn into the hallways.

I am locker number 76, which is on the left hand side of the hallway. It is in the Dauntless section. My section.

I begin to unload my things into my locker. This is my sophomore year, and I just Transferred from Abnegation Settling School, or how I like to call it – ASS.

"Are you Six?" comes a voice from next to me. I look over to see a girl about my height. She has mocha colored skin, and wavy brown hair. We are both a nice 5'8.

"I am." I reply. She smiles, "Another number." I look at her confused. "There is a guy called Four." , I nod understanding. "Anyway I am Christina. I think we will be good friends."

I smile. Nobody really asks me to be their friend. I nod, she is already nice. She grins, "Come meet my friends." I follow her to a pre-class table. There is a small group of people there.

"Guys this is Six. She is really nice." A girl with curly brown hair stands up, and hugs me. I stiffen at first then hug her back. She pulls back and smiles.

"Awesome. I'm Marlene." I give her a small smile. "That makes two numbers." I shrug. She gestures for me to sit down. So I do. "Guys introduce yourself."

"Uriah,"

"Will,"

"Lynn,"

"Zeke,"

"Shauna,"

They all say, in turn. I smile at each one. "I'm going to get some water, anyone want some?" Uriah raises his hand. I nod and turn to the cafeteria.

-Four's POV-

I am hungry for a little snack, so when I get to school I head straight to the cafeteria. I'm there for maybe two minutes before a tall thin girl walk in. shhe has waist length long hair that curls at the bottom.

She has stunning grey-blue eyes. I cant help but think she is beautiful. But I bet she will throw herself at me, so I ignore it.

But she just walks right by me to the water dispenser, and takes two cups and fills them up. On the way back she knocks into me. _There it is. _

"Sorry I didn't mean-" I just push her back and say, "Get off, I don't need any more skanks throwing themselves at me."

Instead of blushing, she steps closer. "_Excuse me?_" She asks, her eyes bright with anger. "I said I don't need anymore skanks-" She interrupts me.

"Well, excuse me Mr. Perfect. I don't mean to crush our daydream, but just because people might look at you doesn't make it okay to judge them by one act of clumsiness." I look at her in shock.

Then she throws one of her cups of water at me. Suddenly my hair is drenched. She sets the other cup down and shove me. "Get off, I don't need any more skanks throwing themselves at me." She says.

And she takes the cup and walks out of the room.

I just stand there in shock. _Shes _not _a skank? _She didn't blush or giggle… she _snapped. _She _was _something else.

I watch after her for a second, all my annoyance forgotten. And I stod there until the bell rang, remembering the anger in her blue eyes.

-Tris POV-

What a stuckup jerk. I wlak back to the gang and realize I only have one water left, so I give it to Uriah. "Thanks." He says.

"Whats wrong, Six?" asks Chritina. I must still look pissed. "Nothing, just bumped into an arrogant idiot who thinks he's above everyone."

"Hm." She says. The bell rings and I ask her where Music is. "I have that too." She answers, and I follow her and Marlene to Music.

I sit down and notice Mr. Perfect sit down in front of me. _Ugh. _"I'm Mr. Lancaster, and I will be your Music Teacher, but first we have a new student." He gestures to me. "Say three things about yourself."

"Ok. I have a short temper, I like excersizes you can only use your hands on." I clear my throat. It's a touchy topic. "And I transferred from ASS, as I like to call it."

People around me snigger, and I sit down. "And your name?" Mr. Lancaster asks me.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Six."

Mr. Perfect's head snaps toward me. I glare at him in confusion, but he just looks shocked. "Alright, class. First Music Theory."

_Easy. _He hands out a small packet, and I get straight to work. I finish right before he bell and hand in my packet to the front. He nods to me and I leave. Mr. Perfect isn't in AP Math, in fact no one is, at least not at 9:00.

It goes by relatively fast, and I have a free period next, so I decide to explore a little. I don't get very far before Christina calls me over,

"One more person to meet." She says and points. Its Mr. Perfect._ So he's in this group too._

"Hey Six, I'm Four."


	2. Confidence

-Four POV-

I walk slightly ahead of her, so she doesn't think I'm _too _interested. I'm pretty sure that I gave myself away, though.

The English class is on the other side of the building so I attempt conversation. "What is something about yourself?" I slow down to pace evenly with her. She looks shocked.

"Um… I get confused pretty easily." She says uncertainly. I laugh a little bit. "I don't know what to say! Your pretty freaking intimidating!" I laugh.

"Is that bad?" I ask. She shakes her head, "Just… nerve-racking." She looks away. _Is she saying I make her nervous? _

"Say something funny." She says all of the sudden. "To ease off pressure. A funny story." She does have a mind of her own.

"Ok…" I tell her of one of Zeke's many, many drunken moments. I even start to laugh thinking of them. So does she.

"Ok…" I say still laughing. "Your… turn." I tell her. she smiles and nods. "At my old school…" She told a story about a kid who did this totally un-Abnegation thing, and went so insane he… oh my god. It was hilarious.

I am laughing uncontrollably. She was right, it does relieve pressure. I like that. I like her.

We reach the English Room, and enter still laughing together. "You know, Four, you're not anything like you were." She says sill smiling.

I give her a half-smile back. "I told you, it was an honest mistake." She holds my gaze for a few seconds over normal, but I like it.

The teacher walks in and we take our seats. Me sitting in front of her.

-Six POV-

"Six!" Christina charges up to me. "You up for Homecoming dress shopping?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Chris, homecoming is in a month, people aren't even thinking of it yet." "Wrong." She says. "Zeke, Uri, and Will." All have dates. "Shauna, Marlene, and myself." I smirk.

"Nice." I tell her. "But nobody will ask me." I hear Four laugh behind me. I turn. "You'd be surprised." I look at him, strangely. He just shrugs.

Chritina smirks. "Smooth." She says. He shoots her a look so fierce, that I shiver. I shake my head. _Whatever, they are just joking around. _

"Seriously though, I bet you get ten asks between now and Homecoming." I look at him, disbelievingly. "No, Four, that's you." He shakes his head. "I only think I'll ask one."

I smirk at him. "Oo." For a bad start, I'm really starting to like hanging out with Four. He doesn't seem to mind…

He looks at me for a moment then turns to Christina. "She's right though. Relax."

Christina looks at me, and sighs. "Fiiiiine. But you are going with us when we do." I roll my eyes, but nod.

Christina turns and runs back to tell Marlene and Shauna the update. Four taps me on the shoulder. "I know you take the bus and the girls are going to the Mall, so… do you need a ride home?"

I smile, "Yeah, I actually do, thanks." He grins back and we head to Language Arts. The teacher isn't here yet, so Zeke busts out his radio, and blasts Bon Jovi.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling_

_You give love a bad name_

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promise me heaven then put me through hell_

_Chains of love, got a hold on me_

_When passion's a prison you can't break free_

Everyone in the room shouts along to it, and Christina and I start dancing. We aren't bad, but we are confident. And this makes us admirable.

I look over and see Four smiling at us 'crazy dancing'. I grin back and he gives me a thumbs up. I laugh and turn back to Christina.

The teacher bursts in, and orders us to turn the music off. But Zeke shouts, "We are Dauntless!" Everyone cheers, and our Language Arts teacher rolls her eyes.

"It's the first day… lay off." We stare at her, then erupt in cheers again. "Today only!" she yells. Everyone agrees.

**Time Lapse to two weeks later**

Christina texts me:

**Six, where are u.**

Project 4s.

**Homecoming in a week, we need 2 go shopping for dresses.**

Chris, chill. Do you want me 2 bring anything?

**Bring snacks. We'll be here a long time.**

Chris I don't have a date. What the point?

**It'll be fun, Ill have Will meet me there and I'll take u.**

Chris, no. that's 2 much.

**2 bad. Now come on!**

I sigh. Four looks at me. "Whats up? 60th ask of the week?" He jokes. I punch him in the arm. "Chris, wants to shop for dresses. Its pointless I don't have a date."

He stares at me. "What?!

-Fours POV-

To be honest,

I was hoping she would say that. I'm still surprised though.

Six and I have been hanging out a lot, over the last few weeks, and I just keep liking her more and more. She isn't shy, she's strong.

But so am I. I look at her. "How do you not have a date?" She looks back at me skeptically. "Seriously? Look at me." I look her up and down, I see slight color rush t her cheeks. _Maybe._

"I don't know what you think about yourself but you are wrong." She challenges me with her yes, like always. "Come on, Six. I would go with you." _Will you?_

She rolls her eyes. "Right." "I mean it." She stares for a minute, then says in a smaller voice, "Thanks."

Silence ensued. "So will you?" I finally say. Her eyes widen. "What?"

"Will you go to the Homecoming dance with me?" She stands there.

"Why me?" she finally says, softly. "Why you? Six. Listen to you. You're outgoing, confident, smart. And that's just a part…" I cough. "Of the reason I like you so much."

She doesn't move she just looks at me, in utter shock. "But I'm not," "Whatever it is, yes you are." Then she smiled a little smile. "But Four… You're so calm, quiet, funny, and basiclly my opposite. I mean yeah, that's some of the many I like you so much too, but I don't think you're right."

"I do." And I know that's what she needed. She needed my confidence. "So will you?"

She smiles and agrees. My chest relaxes and I smile back.

"Be warned though. Ill ruin your rep." I laugh. "You mean the rep that costs me my privacy? I'll live."

She laughs at this. "I'm a crazy dancer…" "But you're confident. And I'll join you." She smiles again, and her phone buzzes.

**Six! Cmon were waiting 4 u!**

On my way.

"I have to go. Christina wants me to shop." I shake my head. "Good luck."

-Six POV-

"See ya." I wave to Four, and walk to the bus stop, catching a ride to Christina's.

"Yusss! Youre here!" And she drags me to her car.

I'm not used to buying stuff or having dates.

But I'll live because,

I am selfish. I am brave.


	3. Choreography

-Six POV-

I get to Christina's and she practically drags me through the door. "Ok. I lied."

I look at her confused. "I didn't call you here to go dress shopping." "What did you call me here for?" "Well," Christina smiles at Shauna and Marlene. "We are going to do a dance."

I stare at her. "Like a choreographed dance? At homecoming?" She nods, and smiles. I grin. "Yes! Something I'm confident on!" "You can dance?" Christina gasps. "Yes… but that's not why I'm confident."

"I don't care why you're confident! You're lead!" Marlene and Shauna nod. "Oh god." I whisper. "What are we dancing to?" "_Bailando _by Enriques Iglesias. With the right moves, our dates will probably wet themselves." "And you'll get an instant date." Adds Marlene.

"I don't need an instant date, I have one." Marlene gasps. And Christina yells, "Who?!" I just smile at them. "You'll see." Shauna groans, and I laugh. "Come on, lets get working."

By the end of the day, we had managed to put together a mind blowing dance. We went through it one last time, and the girls laugh. "I hope they bring backup clothes." Says Christina.

We all nod, and laugh. "Come to my house the night before, and we can practice again." We all agree, so I begin to walk to the bus stop. "Six! Wait!" Christina runs after me. "Is Four your date?"

I laugh and shake my head. "No, I wish." "You like him!" she announces. I shake my head again, "Geez Chris, it was a joke." She looks a little disappointed, and I just smirk.

"Chris, I gotta get home. Mom will wonder where I am." She nods and I see the bus. I jog to catch up to it. I hop on, and get home in a matter of minutes.

When I get home I see two cars I have never seen before. An Audi R8 Coupe, and a 1975 Corvette. I walk in and call out, "Mom?" "Yes, sweetheart?" "Who else is here?"

She comes in and gives me a hug. "Nobody." She says. "What are those fancy cars doing here then?"

She smiles, and hand me the keys to the Audi. "Surprise." I stare at them for a second and then yell, "Mom! Oh my gosh! How- What- Oh my god!" She laughs again, and I hug her.

"Lets have dinner so you can rest for school tomorrow, Christina called earlier, you're going shopping with her tomorrow night.

I groan, but nod. "Okay. Does Caleb know?" She shakes her head. He's sleeping over at Roberts house tonight, he'll find out tomorrow.

I nod as we sit at the dinner table. Just the two of us. Dinner is simple, and she doesn't ask. That's something great about my mom. She doesn't pry if I don't say anything. If I don't want to talk I don't have too.

"Beatrice, you need your rest for tomorrow morning. She winks and I smile. "Thank you so much!" I say. "And please, if my friends are around call me Six. I'm more comfortable that way."

She smiles. "Okay Six, get some rest." I walk up to my room to relax. I close my eyes, imagining school tomorrow.

_I have the best friends. _

_And I cant forget about Four. _And I fall asleep on that note.

_Four._


	4. Unreal

-Four POV-

Homecoming is tomorrow, and Christina is having a sleepover for all of the girls tonight. Apparently they need all day tomorrow. School is canceled because homecoming is such a big thing, and everyone wants to be perfect.

Homecoming is mainly for the football players, so I'm going to be talked to a lot. Yep, I'm on the football team. I'm the Quarterback but I wish I wasn't.

All the cheerleaders think that I will make them cool, so they come at me. All the normal girls except in the gang throw butts and cleavage in my face to try to get me to notice.

I have asked coach to let me be Runningback, but he said, "Your much too good of QB, Four. Cant give that up." So I'm stuck.

About five cheerleaders, and three regulars have asked me today. "Four!" Comes a voice to m left. A short girl with shoulder length Auburn hair comes up to me.

"You. Me. Homecoming." She flicks my chest and I step back. "I've got my perfect date, so no thanks." She shrugs but looks a little put out. She then turns and walks away.

Make that four regulars. I walk into lunch and sit by Tris at the gang table. "Hey, Six." She looks over at me, and smiles a little. But only a little. "Hey Four, how many you considering?"

The gang is listening intently. I have an idea. "At least Six." She laughs, and the gang looks confused. "Who are these six girls?" Christina asks.

Now I'm the one laughing. Six got it, nobody else did. "You'll see." I smirk, and Christina rolls her eyes. "Whatever, _we_," she gestures to herself, Tris, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn, but Lynn smacked her on the shoulder and she rolled her eyes again. "Apart from Lynn apparently, are going shopping for dresses."

Six sighs slightly, but I see a mischievious grin on her face. _What is she planning?_

"Come on," Six groans. "We have Music." We all stand up and laugh our way into class. "Sit down please!" Calls our teacher. We don't learn our teachers names, we just call them Mrs. And Ms. or Mr.

"Mr. I think a valuable lesson would be learning a group song from the radio." Our teacher looks at him in confusion. "Like this." Says Zeke. He pulls out his radio, and turns it to a channel we all know.

Playing is 'Love Don't Die' by The Fray.

_If I know one thing, that's true_

_It ain't what you say, it's what you do_

_And you don't say much, yeah, that's true_

_But I listen when you do_

_A thousand years go by_

_But love don't die_

_If I know one thing, that's true_

_It's that I'm never leaving you_

_And you don't say much, yeah, that's true_

_But I lose it when you do_

_Don't let them tell no lie_

_Love don't die_

_No matter where we go_

_Or even if we don't_

_And even if they try_

_They'll never take my body from your side_

_Love don't die_

_If there is one thing, that's true_

_It's not what I say, it's what I do_

_And I say too much, yeah, that's true_

_So just listen to what I do_

_A thousand years go by_

_But love don't die_

_No matter where we go_

_Or even if we don't_

_And even if they try_

_They'll never take my body from your side_

_Love don't die_

_She can break it up_

_She can burn it down_

_You can box it in_

_Bury it in the ground_

_You can close it off_

_And turn it away_

_Try to keep it down,_

_Six feet in the ground_

_But love don't die_

_No matter where we go_

_Or even if we don't_

_And even if they try_

_They'll never take my body from your side_

_Love don't die_

_No matter where we go_

_Or even if we don't_

_I'd like to watch them try_

_They'll never take my body from your side_

_Love don't die_

By the time the song has completely played, the whole room is singing along.

Zeke turns the radio off after we finish and we await his response. "You can do one more…" The room erupts in cheers, and Zeke turns the radio back on. I laugh as Christina and Six randomly start dancing.

By the time class is over, we are all a bit sweatier.

-Six POV-

People loved my new car, especially the gang. Now the fourth day with it is over, and I am heading to Christina's when I see Four walking from school. "Four!" I call out my window.

He looks over at me and smiles. I pull up next to him. "You need a ride?" "Only if its easy." I smile at his selflessness. He could have gone to ASS.

"Hop in." he opens the door and literally 'hops' in. "Still cant believe how hot this car is." He tells me as I start to drive. I smirk, "Early birthday."

"Damn!" I look over at him. "Your birthday is in a couple days isn't it?" I nod, slowly. "How'd you know?" "Chris." He explains.

I shake my head. "That mouth of hers…" "Is it bad that I know?" I shake my head again. "I just don't take my birthday that seriously-" "Six your birthday is the best day of the year!"

I just shrug. "If you say so." He laughs, and shakes his head. "You'll see one day." _Or in a couple, Surprise party for you! _"Maybe." She sighs.

"Here we are." He says, and smiles at me. I smile back, and we kind of stay like that for a moment, until I hear. "There you are Four! Cmon guys my place just coming to get you!" Comes Uriah's voice.

He growls to himself, and I laugh. "Thanks for the ride," He says, and then he kisses me on the cheek. I keep my smile normal, though inside I'm feeling a little mushy.

He grins, and turns stepping out of the car. "See you tomorrow night Six. I'll pick you up at Seven?" I nod, and he turns to Uriah. "Alright lets go."

_He picked me for his date. _

_Has he world flipped over?_

I start to drive to Christina's house, and the second I get there she drags me inside, to put on something "Reasonable" for shopping

For the Homecoming dance, that I had the perfect date for.

I cant believe this is me. But I'm ready.


	5. Her

-Four POV-

I'm sitting in Uriah's house, basically staring at the wall until he practically slaps me in the face. I realize he has been waving his hand in front of my face for a while… and the rest of the guys were staring at me.

"Sorry, what's up?" Uriah smirks, and says, "We're going shopping for Tux's and seeing if we can check out the girls dresses."

I smile, a little bit at the thought of Tris in a dress. She is all I have been thinking about, and its getting really freaking annoying.

I really am falling for her, but nobody will understand when I tell them. They know firsthand how amazing she is, but none of them know what falling for her is like.

"So.. are you in?" Uriah asks. I hit myself in the forehead. "Yes! Lets go." And we all hop into Will's Jeep.

When we get to the mall, we are definetly not alone. Probably three-quarters of the school is here. But my eyes scan the crowd for one face.

_Where is she, where is she, where- _"Four!" A high-pitched squeal comes from the 'Skimpy dress section' "Hi!" says Lauren.

She _must've _trimmed that dress to show her butt. "Bye." And I turn away from her, to see Uriah, Will, and Zeke holding in their laughter, and I almost laugh with them until I see Six.

She is trying on a knee high purple dress with a spaghetti strap. I smiled, while I looked at her, but I began to laugh at the scowl on her face.

Christina nodded and twirled her finger. Six just rolled her eyes and walked back in. the next time, she walked out with a dress hat started just below the knee, but was diagonal cut to her mid thigh.

It was a one strap dress, and the strap was silver, and cut just below her collarbone. That was a beautiful dress on her. And it was a dark blue, fading into a lighter one.

Christina jumped up, and clapped, and Uriah tapped me on the shoulder.

"She your date?" I force a laugh. "Haha. No she's not, I was watching how Christina forces girls like Six into dresses.

He smirks, and nods. _Phew. _

"Come on, look at this one." It looks to be honest, like every other Tux, so I say no. But I see another one, which has a light blue underment, and i realize it will match her dress.

I pick it and I'm glad to notice the others don't catch on. The guys just choose simple Tux's their size, and we head back to Uri's.

"I'm so tired." Will yawns. "I don't care, come on!" Uriah says, loudly into his ear. Will slaps him and lays down on the couch. _Right move, right time. _"Me too."

And I take the other couch. "Pansycakes." Mumbles Uriah. At least I think that's what he says,

I make a mental note to ask him later. "Night." I say, and I let time catch up to me.

_See her tomorrow_


	6. Pre-Dance

-Six POV-

I wake up at Christina's mercy. She happens to be prodding my waist with her pointer finger. "What?" I snap. She just smiles, and says homecoming prep!"

I glare at her for a moment, but she just smiles. _She knows me far too well._

So I stand up, and see Shauna and Marlene already dressed in "casual" clothes. Which is considerably fancy.

"Chris, you do realize that we have-" I look at the clock. 7am. "- 13 hours, before it starts. Its not Prom you know."

She just rolls her eyes. "I know. We aren't spending all day getting ready, we will have some fun with the gang first."

I nod. To be honest, I am looking forward to seeing Four pre-dance. I get prickley. Most girls get butterflies, but I never get butterflies.

And I cant wait for tonight. We get to dance in front of them making them, and I quote Christina "Wet themselves."

I laugh at the thought. I look at my dress, it is a dark blue, fading into a light blue. It really is beautiful. I just don't think so much on me.

I'm not a very pretty girl. I mean I am 'Willowy' and I have nice features, but overall I think my crazy personality masks it all. But I like myself.

Then Marlene starts blasting _Superhuman Touch Superhuman Touch _by Athlete, and we all start jumping and singing.

_I'm on fire and nothing's gonna hold me back_

_Endless blue sky and a pocket full of tricks to try_

_You pick a colour and I'll sing it for you_

_I know you feel the same way_

_Say, say, say you feel the same way._

_Fingertips alive - superhuman touch_

_Can't get enough of this electric love_

_Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand_

_Sparks flying out in every direction_

_There's more of this to come I think it must be heaven_

_Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand_

_I'm on fire, golden echoes upon my face_

_Tell those dreamers_

_They can dream up all they like in this place_

_You pick a colour and I'll sing it for you_

_I know you feel the same way_

_Say, say, say you feel the same way._

_Fingertips alive - superhuman touch_

_Can't get enough of this electric love_

_Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand_

_Sparks flying out in every direction_

_There's more of this to come I think it must be heaven_

_Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand_

_Just one day like this will keep me going on_

_Tender kisses will keep me going on_

_Fingertips alive - superhuman touch_

_Can't get enough of this electric love_

_Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand_

_Sparks flying out in every direction_

_There's more of this to come I think it must be heaven_

_Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand_

_Seems like heaven's broken loose_

_It couldn't be more beautiful_

_I just want to burn the sun with you_

_A messed up garden to inspire_

_The greatest minds in all their power_

_I just want to burn the sun with you_

_In just a wave of your hand._

We all grin, and play it on repeat.

This will be a fun day.


	7. Dance

-Six POV-

By the time we have stopped jumping around and laughing, Christina begins to flip out.

"Oh my gosh! We only have 11 Hours to get ready!" I laugh, before realizing that she is beyond serious.

I don't want to get on her bad side, when it comes to such an "important" event as thi.

I sigh, "What do I have to do?" She grins at me wider then I think sh has ever grinned before.

Then erupts into a to-do list. With all of the things she said, I suddenly understand why we need 11 hours to do it.

When her rant is finished she grabs my forearm and drags me to the car. I laugh as she shoves me into it. She lams he door after herself and speeds off toward the Mall.

She turns on the radio, but there is nothing n, so we kind of just sit there awkwardly the whole ride, until she says.

"So who's the date?" I laugh. "You'll see." She must have asked me over 50 times.

"Ok, ok." She laughs to.

When we get there, I ask her, "Why are we at the Mall? We already have dresses" She smiles, "Yes, but shoes? Undergarments? Maybe even a new phone?"

"A new phone! Wha-?"

"I told to your mom about it and she agreed. She thought that it could be my birthday present to you."

I just stare at her.

"Oh my god, Christina, thank you but I don't think-"

"Too late. But shoes and under-stuff first!"

And I follow her to the shoes.

-Four POV-

I wake up at about ten a.m. and see the others are still passed out, so I pick up my "Fancy new phone, that I got before meeting the guys at the mall. I picked the iPhone 6 for many reasons apart from the style.

I also feel kind of weird about it. What if I stop liking her and now I have this phone to remind me? But I am thoroughly convinced that I will not.

Anyway, I click it open and see no new texts. Christina gave me Six's number because I convinced her that it was because of the gang.

So, I text Six.

**Hey Six.**

I know that I would kill myself by waiting too long so I text Christina instead.

**Hey Chris where you at?**

Being Chris, I get an instant reply.

_I'm with Six at the Mall for shoes and a new phone._

Six is there. I laugh at myself and smash my face in the pillow.

**Cool. **

-Six POV-

Of course, she actually ends up picking my shoes for me.

At my request they are flats, and surprisingly she does too.

At the look on my face she says, "What? I cant do my dance in heels!"

I laugh and we finally head to the store, since I convinced her that I don't need undergarments.

I look around at the variety of fancy phones in the store. I look at the lable.

**Apple**

Ok. After looking around for a while, I decide on the iPhone 6, to remind me of myself.

I am Six, I'm not… _her _anymore.

I smile, but tell Christina I am also going to make a personal buy. I pick the Macbook Air, even though the Pro is said to be better. Air seems lighter and I need something light that I can do.

She buys the phone I buy the Mac, and we head home, after maybe three hours.

By now we only have 8 hours until the homecoming dance, but technically 7 because we are getting picked up at 7:00.

"Hey girls! Lets practice a bunch and watch some movies?" I volunteer.

They agree but Christina says. "Only until 4:00!"

I laugh but her words make me think of Four.

How come such a first impression of a jerk can turn into something like this? I don't understand, but I use my new phone to text him.

_Hi Four._

I, in joy, get a reply.

**Hey Six. First text on the new phone?**

_Yes actually._

**I feel honored.**

_Haha, you should._

**So what are you guys up too.**

_Seriously? I cant tell you but technically, we are just hanging around._

**If that's how you explain things to people I am felling slightly obligated to show up.**

_Go ahead if you want to be murdered on sight._

**I'm stronger then you think.**

_I don't doubt it._

**Haha, ok I wont come… until 7.**

_Sounds good, but I also owe you something._

**What?**

_I'll tell you later _

**See ya?**

_Yep._

I cant believe I said that. I mean, I do owe him something, a kiss on the cheek, but I'm overthinking it now.

Its ok, I know I want to. I laugh at my own stupidity and Marlene comes over.

"Come on Practice time!"

We practice our pants-wetting dance, until it is perfect. It leaves us about three hours of movie watching before three unbelieveable hours of prep.

We decide on the movie, _The Princess Bride_.

I love that movie.

And since it is two and a half hours, Christina sees fitting to start getting ready early.

"Girls, Six here needs my help. Can you do yourselves?"

"You don't own us Chris." Marlene laughs, Christina winks at her, and laughs, then turns to me.

"Put on the dress."

After all of the prep we only have about ten minutes to spare. Christina braided two strands of my hair and let them loose down the back.

We practice our dance a few times, and it looks great. Then we wait for our escorts.

Suddenly, there is a "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" from outside, and we know that they are here.

I know Four wont be here, but I make sure they are gone before I actually look for him.

I sit on the doorstep laughing and waving at Christina who is waving out the window.

Someone grabs my arm, and I gasp and face them. I then begin to chuckle when I realize its Four.

"Haha. Come on, we have a dance to get to."

"Wait, I owe you something, remember?"

He grins and says, "What?"

I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. I see him smile in the dark, and I laugh.

"come on we have a dance to get to."

We walk to his car, and blast Ellie Goulding all the way to the dance, laughing and inging along.

When we enter the dance, there is a gasp and a squeal from Christina followed by an "I knew it!". I laugh at her enthusiasm, and she says, "I'll get you later!"

I smile after her, and then turn to Four.

We walk over and sit on the side.

"Are you going to want to dance anytime soon."

"Hell yes. But after a certain something."

"That is…?"

I grin and stand.

"About to happen right now."

Here we go.


End file.
